Remember me
by Otohime-Chan
Summary: ¿¡Donde estas? - Desesperado, buscaba en aquello que precia agua, en el que, minutos antes, había visto a la pelirosa meterse/Ella aun sigue viva?- su voz era gélida, sin una pizca de emociones- Si- La voz de ultratumba le respondió de la misma manera- Entonces, donde esta?- Pregunto avanzando hacia la serpiente- No lo se, ve y búscala.


**(N/A):** Nota de la autora, bla bla bla...

_**Solo en este chapter:**_

**_Cursiva y Negrita:_** Personajes hablando

**Solo Negrita**: Recuerdo

_Disfruten de mi fic ^^ Bye_

_**Remember me**_

**Sinopsis:**

**¿¡Donde estas!? - Desesperado, buscaba en aquello que precia agua, en el que, minutos antes, había visto a la pelirosa meterse/Ella aun sigue viva?- su voz era gélida, sin una pizca de emociones- Si- La voz de ultratumba le respondió de la misma manera- Entonces, donde esta?- Pregunto avanzando hacia la serpiente- No lo se, ve y búscala/ Konoha ya no es segura/ Los cerezos están hermosos, no lo crees Sasuke-kun?/Hmp- /¿Sigues desesperado por que un subordinado de Orochimaru se enamoro de ella, y la rapto?/ Juro que cuando te encuentre, no te romperé los brazos, solo are cenizas tu cuerpo, te arrepentirás por tocar lo que no es tuyo, maldito bastardo./¿Dejaras que te consuma nuevamente la venganza Sa-su-ke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Busca, busca, ¿Quien eres?**_

Lo único que lograba distinguir era el cuerpo de una chica, colgada a una pared, como un trofeo. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de el, la habitación/calabozo, lo que fuere, era bastante espaciosa. Tenia varias cadenas incrustadas a su cuerpo, no se podía distinguir que parte eran cadenas o la chica, parecía ya tener varios meses en ese estado. Sus heridas eran profundas, y estaban muy mal tratadas, las cadenas que ataban sus manos y pies, estaban por dentro de su piel. Lo único que lograba tocar su cuerpo, además de las cadenas, era una pared oscura y fría, ella colgaba a un metro del suelo. Y para completar su colección de heridas profundas y moretones, las cadenas que rodeaban su cuerpo estaban oxidadas. Un completo sufrimiento para cualquiera que fuera sometido a esta tortura, las personas normales, inmediatamente ya habrían muerto, o por una infección o por las heridas.

El cabello de la chica que alguna vez fue de un rosa exótico, ahora estaba sucio de una mezcla de tierra y sangre.

Sus ojos esmeralda no parecían tener un lugar fijo, sus labios estaban secos y resquebrajados. Tenia el aspecto de una persona a la que habían torturado por meses sin descanso.

A su cuerpo solo lo cubría un pequeño top y un short, ya todos rajados.

Quiso sacarle esas cadenas que la ataban, sacarla de allí y decirle que todo estaría bien, el no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba ayudar a gente herida, pero esa chica se le hacia muy familiar, su cabello rosa y ojos esmeralda ya los había visto en otra parte.

**¿Quien eres tu?**

**_-¿Por que?... ¿Por que nunca me dices nada? ¿por que siempre estas tan callado? ¿por que no me dices nada?-_**la chica había desaparecido, ahora se encontraba en un recuerdo suyo de cuando tenia 12 años. Al Sasuke de 12 años lo miraba una chica muy parecida a la que estaba encadenada a aquella pared de hace unos momentos. Solo que la niña lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, ojos que resplandecían de tristeza. No reconocía quien era. Sintió una puntada en el pecho que le arrebato el aire, no había oxigeno, o al menos sus pulmones no permitían el acceso a este. Su corazón dolía, sentía como si le hubieran clavado una espada en este, y su mente estaba al punto de estallar. Esa pareja de niños no daban señales de percatarse de su sufrimiento. Eran ajenos a lo que le estaba sucediendo. El podía escucharlos perfectamente, pero al parecer, había una especie de barrera invisible que no le permitía el paso hacia ellos.

**_-¿Por que tengo que decirte algo?_**\- Le pregunto cortante a aquella niña- **No es asunto tuyo, deja de preocuparte por lo que hago-** Ella solo bajo la mirada dejando que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

_**-Siempre... me has odiado ¿verdad?-**_ Levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sonreía con tristeza- **_¿Te acuerdas... del día que me hice Genin y eligieron a nuestro grupo de tres?. El día que estábamos solos, te cabreaste conmigo ¿recuerdas?-_**como si se tratara de una película, las imágenes del día exacto del que hablaba la chica pasaban frente a sus ojos

(~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)

_**-Oh, si, sabes que no tiene padres, ¿verdad?-**_ **(N/A:** están hablando de Naruto**)** \- Si estas solo no tienes padres que te regañen, por eso es tan egoísta

**_-La soledad...-_**El Sasuke de 12 años hablo por primera vez en aquella "conversación"

_**-¿Que? -**_ Pregunto la niña intrigada por las palabras del Uchiha.

_**-No tiene punto de comparación con que tus padres se enfaden contigo-**_ Dijo cortante

**_-¿Que pasa?_**\- Se altero ante las palabras de su compañero de equipo

_**-Eres una molestia**_

\\(*-*\\).(/*-*)/

Con estas palabras, termino la horrible sensación de Deja vu que estaba sintiendo el Uchiha, el Sasuke de 12 años continuo hablando

-_**No lo recuerdo-**_Dijo haciendo que mas lágrima cayeran de los cristalinos ojos de la joven

**_-Es lógico. Paso hace mucho tiempo. Pero ese día es cuando empezó todo...-_** esbozo una pequeña sonrisa entre lágrimas- _**Tu y yo... y también Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Nosotros cuatro cumplimos muchas misiones juntos. **_

_**Eran difíciles y trabajamos duro, pero, por encima de todo... ¡Nos la pasamos bien! -**_El chico seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno, solo escuchaba lo que ella le decía- **_Se lo de tu clan, pero la venganza... eso no hace a nadie feliz... A nadie. Ni a ti, ni a mí-_** Dijo la peli-rosa finalizando su frase.

**_-Tal y como pensaba..._**\- La voz del azabache sobresalto por un momento a la chica, el Sasuke de 17 años observo aquella escena ajena a el, que se armaba frente a sus ojos, la sensación de deja vü que sintió desde que aparecieron esos niños de su "pasado", ya era insoportable, mas la puntada que sentía en su pecho que no se esfumaba, todo aquello ya lo había visto, y podía decirse que de cierto modo, ya lo había vivido, no lograba recordar, sabia perfectamente que aquel niño frente a sus ojos era el a sus 12 años, ese recuerdo era de cuando el dejo la aldea, pero en sus recuerdos actuales, cuando abandono la aldea, no había una chica de cabello rosa haciéndole compañía – **_Soy diferente a vosotros. Llevo un camino diferente al vuestro. Intenté creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Nosotros cuatro hemos hecho mucho juntos pero mi corazón ha decidido vengarse al final. Ése es mi objetivo en la vida, no puedo ser como tu o como Naruto._**

**_-¿¡Vas a volver a elegir la soledad!?-_** La niña estallo en mas lágrimas, el Uchiha detrás de aquella pared invisible, veía todo cuidadosamente, no se saltaba ninguna palabra, seguía sin reconocer a aquella chica de cabello rosa.-_** ¡Aquel día me enseñaste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad!, ahora lo entiendo muy bien. Tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero si te vas... para mí... ¡será lo mismo que estar sola!**_

_**-A partir de hoy, un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros...-**_

_**-Yo... ¡Te amo!, ¡si te quedas junto a mí, me asegurare de que no te arrepientas! Cada día sera estupendo. Seremos realmente felices. Haré cualquier cosa por ti, por eso... ¡por favor quédate!.**_

_**Te ayudare con tu venganza, ¡haré lo que sea!. **_

_**¡Por favor quédate... conmigo!. Si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo**_\- "Te amo" aquellas dos palabras habían quedado resonando en la mente de Sasuke, no sabia como había sido capaz de olvidar aquello, ahora lo sabia, sabia quien era ella. Aquella niña que le había profesado amor eterno al Sasuke de 12 años hace unos segundos, ahora estaba rota en llanto esperando una respuesta de aquel chico. Este, se giro y le dijo cortante:

Eres una verdadera molestia

Tras decir esto, el chico se dio vuelta y siguió su camino

_**-¡No te vayas!-**_ella corrió hacía el con intenciones de detenerlo- ¡Si lo haces, gritare!- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Sasuke de 12 años, estaba detrás de la chica

_**Sakura... Gracias**_

La niña perdió la consciencia tras un golpe en la nuca por parte del Uchiha.

_**Sasuke-kun...**_

El dolor del pecho del azabache desapareció, junto con aquellos dos chicos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Tu eres...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Saku...?-**_ El Uchiha hizo el intento de moverse decisión de sacarla de allí, de aquel horrible lugar, y mataría al que halla osado tocarle un solo cabello, esta vez, se habían pasado , disfrutaría cada segundo del sufrimiento de aquellos bastardos, ya se le estaban creando mil maneras de arrancarles la garganta con un solo movimiento. Al intentar llegar a ella, se encontró en el mismo estado que la chica, atado a una pared, pero a diferencia, el tenia la ropa en perfecto estado y no había rastro de ninguna herida en su cuerpo. Era si se estuviera reflejando en un espejo, ¿¡Que rayos esta pasando!?-_**...ra?**_-la chica no levanto la vista, como si el fuera invisible, como si... hubiera una pared invisible que no dejaba que ella ollera lo que el dice, ni tampoco verlo, era lo mismo que le había pasado minutos antes con ellos de niños, solo que ahora no le dolía en lo mas mínimo el pecho.

**_-Sasuke-kun..._** -por un momento se le congelo la sangre, ¿ella podía... verlo?-**_...tengo miedo-_**era solo un hilo de voz que salia de sus labios, creyó ver a esa niña frágil, a esa muñeca de porcelana que tanto protegía cuando tenían 12 años, la Sakura actual no mostraría su lado frágil así de fácil.

Con solo imaginar lo que le abrían hecho, ya le hervía la sangre de solo pensarlo.

-_**Sakura, ¿quien te hizo eso?-**_ aunque no pudiera escucharle, eso no era mas que una pesadilla, de las que no paresia tener fin-_** ¿quien te trajo aquí?**_ \- la paciencia se agotaba, la sed de sangre no disminuía en lo mas mínimo- **_mierda! Sakura! Responde!-_** un grito sordo llego a sus oídos, frente a el, estaban la persona o mejor dicho, el hombre causante de la tortura de la pelirosa- ...maldito... bastardo-

**_-Ya nadie te recordara, pequeña flor de cerezo. Yo borrare tu existencia... para siempre -_**el aire se corta, escucha alguien riendo, las escenas cambian, ahora, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una especie de pantano, no habían arboles, ni agua, solo una espesa neblina de un color violeta/gris y algo parecido al petroleo que le llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas. Era imposible siquiera utilizar chakra para caminar sobre sobre aquella cosa viscosa, algo lo jalaba hacia abajo al intentar salir, comenzó a caminar con dificultad.

**_-"Ven conmigo..."_**\- una voz de una niña lo llamaba desde un poco mas adelante, pero allí no había nadie- "...ven Sasuke-kun..."- la voz de la niña se alejaba más y más

_**-"¿¡Quien eres!?"**_\- sus labios no hicieron movimiento alguno, solo lo pensó e hizo eco en todo aquel pantano sin fin

_**-"Sigue buscando**_"- una risa de esas que eriza la piel se escapo de los labios de la niña de identidad desconocida.

Un camino de luz se abrió paso por aquella espesa neblina, allí, se encontraba una chica, con el cabello rosa y ojos jade, ella no estaba hundida en aquella cosa que cubría el suelo, es mas, caminaba sobre ella. Dirigió su vista hacia el azabache que la miraba anonadado y le dedico una radiante sonrisa, antes de que la espesa neblina la cubriera por competo.

_**-"¡Espera!"**_\- La cosa oscura comenzó a ser mas liviana, lo suficiente como para poder correr hacia donde estaba, o el creía que estaba la chica- **_"No!. Espera_**!- vio su silueta que al parecer quería que la siguiera, comenzó a correr, la chica se desvaneció antes de llegar siquiera a rozarla, solo que su silueta que lo estaba guiando seguía ahí, como si ella nunca se hubiera movido de su lugar.

\- **_"¿No me encuentras?_**\- la voz de la chica resonó haciendo eco en aquel espacio ilimitado, una risilla se escapo de los labios de aquella chica-**_" Busca, busca, ¿me encontraras?"-_** comenzó a colmarle la paciencia, y no era que el Uchiha tuviera poca paciencia, solo que a el no le gustaba la idea de jugar al escondite en la niebla. Lo que parecía petroleo fue, de algún modo, evaporándose, la espesa niebla comenzó a dispersarse, dando paso a un lago inmenso, de aguas negras, tenia el mismo aspecto que la cosa que minutos antes le dificultaba el paso, vio que la peli-rosa caminaba sobre el lago.

Esta se percato de su presencia y lo miro de forma melancólica, antes de caer a las profundidades de las aguas.

_**-Ve a buscarla, ¿no es por eso que estas aquí, Uchiha Sasuke?**_ \- Sintió una voz de ultratumba susurrarle al oído, su cuerpo se movió por si solo en dirección hacia donde la había visto desaparecer a la dueña de los cabellos rosas. Mientras mas se acercaba, la desesperación lo invadía, ahora era el quien corría en su dirección, no aquella fuerza invisible de hace unos momentos.

Al llegar al lugar y ver su reflejo en el lago, un sudor frió recorrió todo su cuerpo, algo andaba mal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aparece

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por donde buscara en aquel lugar, el reflejo de la chica seguía allí, no desaparecía con el movimiento del agua, como debería ser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿En donde...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-¿¡Donde estas!?_**\- Desesperado, buscaba en aquello que precia agua, en el que, minutos antes, había visto a la pelirosa meterse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**...estas?**

_**-Sakura!**_

_**(~*-*)~~(*-*~)**_

Espero que le haya gustado el Fanfic ^^

Soy nueva en esto

No leemos! c:

**Otohime.**


End file.
